


The Silent Protector

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, The Hand, badass teamup, i'm all here for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine being taken and Frank coming for you





	The Silent Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Just a one-shot, something to keep this baby afloat. My current obsessions are my pal Frank and my knife-wielding sorcerer Loki. So, might do this cute and hug-worthy guy next and maybe some Kastle stories. But no promises, got to go with the flow.
> 
> Warning: Language. A specific someone just can’t stay civil.

[what-the-crap-is-a-sharknado](https://tmblr.co/Z2I8lw2VnqcKw)

You came to your senses, feeling the cold steel of the chair you were sitting on. You clenched your fists, taking notice of the lone woman standing in the corner of the abandoned warehouse, guarding you.

“It is pointless, darling,” her calm voice said, as you were trying to get out of your restraints. Rolling your eyes, you sighed.  _Being taken seriously sucked._ “But no hard feelings, right? You are merely collateral damage.”

You took this moment to look up into the eyes of the elegantly dressed woman who was clearly part of a crime syndicate. 

[akamatthewmurdock](akamatthewmurdock.tumblr.com)

You shared a cruel smile with her. “You’re right.” Your smile vanished. “No hard feelings. Since it will be you who is going to regret this.”

_“How adorable,”_ she muttered under her breath. “We have ninjas.”

You raised an eyebrow, not feeling even slightly impressed. “If my hands weren’t tied, I’d seriously clap my hands right now.”

[zoe1389](zoe1389.tumblr.com)

“Besides, my boyfriend is going to be super pissed and you  _so_  don’t want him angry.”

She chuckled. “Frank Castle? I heard. The big bad wolf, the Punisher. We can handle him.”

You snorted. “Oh, really? How about a superhuman?”

With these words you both could hear a loud crash resounding in the other room. Wow, perfect timing.

“Whoops. It was nice knowing you.”

* * *

“Do you mind not throwing the bad guys  _at_  me?!” Frank grunted at Jessica.

[74flawsasofyesterday](74flawsasofyesterday.tumblr.com)

The super-powered brunette snorted while hitting someone’s head against the wall. “And here I thought this was supposed to be teamwork, Castle.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Just don’t stand in my way.”

“Working solo … but together. Got ‘cha,” she muttered dryly.

Frank huffed, wanting to get this over with and his girlfriend out of the hands of ninja lunatics.

* * *

You looked up, gazing at the opposite wall with a fond smile, knowing who was awaiting you.

_“Jesus, Jones, watch it!”_

Snorting in laughter, you were taken by surprise that he was actually working with the snarky investigator. Jessica was one of your best friends, so it shouldn’t come off as that much of a surprise that she headbutted her way into (Y/N)’s rescue mission.

[itsthesassyunicorn](itsthesassyunicorn.tumblr.com)

Before you could grasp what was happening, Jessica’s arm punched through the wall, enveloping the lady’s throat into a choke hold. Her grip was ironclad, any fighting resistance of the redhead was futile.

Frank casually walked in through the door, sending you a thorough glance, as if checking that you were okay. His facial features appeared to be tense. His feet strode over to you, his firearm at the ready for any surprises, as he worked on unfastening your bound arms.

You took notice of Jessica’s eye roll at Frank’s actions while she had to hold down the ninja lady.

Frank was kneeling down, stroking your cheek in a gentle manner. “You alright?” He asked in a gruff, low voice.

[claudia86c](claudia86c.tumblr.com)

You nodded, finally able to breathe in relief.

“Guys? Not to interrupt the butterfly-inducing love fest but … holding the evil lady all by myself here,” they heard a dry-sounding voice as a reminder. “Hey, (Y/N).”

You shared a small, embarrassed smile with her. “Hey, Jess.”

Frank sighed, touching you for a few more seconds before he stood up with a turn. You also stood up, rubbing your arms as you watched the following events happen.

“Let’s get this over with,” Frank said.

Jessica sighed in bliss. “Finally.”

[oliverassayas](oliverassayas.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
